


Back in time

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Having helped Arthur bring back memories for Merlin





	Back in time

**Author's Note:**

> Not betared. Follows

In the end, Merlin had stayed for the rest of the day with Arthur, until he had been sure the boy was feeling alright.

  


As he came back to his home, he went to the **attic** and searched for the wooden chest that was hidden behind cardboard boxes.

  


He opened it slowly. He hadn’t opened it in years. The last time was the day of Arthur’s birth when he had felt his magic awaken after centuries of deep sleep.

  


Dust came out as he moved the lid.

  


The chest looked empty until Merlin moved his hand above it, making its content reappear.

  


Scrolls, lots of them. A book. A sigil. A bright red neckerchief. A sword. All these objects brought him back to the past, to the year he had spent in Camelot with Arthur, Gwen, the Knights. To the relationship, he had with Arthur whom he respected for his **courage** and his good heart, who he feared for his education and his hate of magic, who he had hated for his idiocy and royalness, who he had finally loved for who he was.

  


Merlin finally found what he was looking for: a crystal.

  


He took it and murmured a few words. The crystal started to sparkle and then an image appeared on one of the faces.

  


It was Arthur, asleep in his bed.

  


Merlin would be able to watch him like that. He hadn’t used the crystal in years, in centuries even. The last time had been in the years after Arthur’s death. Merlin had used the crystal, hoping to see something. But it had never glowed.

  


Now, Arthur was back and Merlin was lost. He had had to go and save him, even if it had been too soon. Arthur wasn’t 18 yet. Merlin couldn’t tell him the truth before he’d come of age.

  


Arthur… This Arthur was unsettling. So like the Arthur from Camelot and so different at the same time. Memories and present were **entangled** together in Merlin’s mind. He tried not to transmit too much from his Arthur into the modern one but it was hard.

  


Now, he needed to wait. One last year. A drop of water in the ocean. And then he would be able to talk to Arthur, to tell him the truth… And to hope the prophecy was true. That Arthur would remember, too.


End file.
